Singing with Celebrities
by xx3 its me xx3
Summary: Miley gets a present for her birthday. i dont want to give it away. You have to read it to find out. first chapter is not that good R
1. Mileys Present

**A/N:This is my first fanfic. R&R please**

**Also this might seem predictable but there will be a twist to it and the other chapters will be better.**

* * *

Hello! My name is Sunset Lee Jones and I am the host of the new show "Singing with Celebrities". As you know there will be one celebrity singer and one lucky person chosen to sing with him/her! Many people will audition, but only one will be chosen

* * *

Thirty minutes later the show ended. Lilly was watching the show with Miley. Just then Miley heard a nock on the door. She checked to see who it was. It was only her dad. He was carrying two big brown paper bags. "Hey Miley can you get other bag left in the car?" he asked. " Yea no problem dad," she replied. Miley ran outside bare foot and got the rest of the groceries. She and Lilly went upstairs to her room afterwards

Miley was very quiet. The ways she always was when she was thinking.

"So Watchya thinking?" Lilly asked.

"Nothin really." Miley replied.

You know what would be so cool? Lilly asked Miley. She did not wait for a reply. If you as Hannah could go on singing with celebrities and our school was the school able to audition.

"Yea, except I would not have time with all the Hannah concerts and school. I am already letting my grades slip. My dad isn't to happy about that. But I would love to do that!" Miley replied.

Lilly heard steps by the door.

Is that your dad Miley?

No, it was probably just Jackson do the weird things he always does.

…

"One day till my birthday. One day to my birthday." Miley sang the next morning.

**

* * *

A/N: this ff is close to her birthday. It is like the one where she gets that sweater. Not the one after that. Some parts like what she gets will be the same but not all of it will be. So part of it witch if you watch the show you will know is not my idea but most of it is. Just not what she gets for her birthday.

* * *

**

"I know I can't wait either." Lilly Replied. "By the way do you know what your dad is getting you?"she asked.

Yes and I do not want it. Every year I get clothes that he picks out for me. Jackson wouldn't even wear them if he were paid to!

It can't be that bad Miley. Maybe this year he will get you something different.

"Trust me Lilly it is Bad!" Miley replied.

…

Miley's Birthday finally arrived the next day. She couldn't wait.

"Thanks Lilly!" Miley said after opening the present she got from her.

" Here you go bud." Robby said. He handed her a present with a big smile one his face. He stood there. Miley hesitated about opening it. She was trying to find someway out of it. After a minute she realized that she would have to open it sooner or later.

She took off the wrapping paper. As she had guessed, it was a box from the clothes store. She opened it and there was a pink sweater ruffles on it. Attached was a cat and when you touched it, it meowed. Miley could not believe it. All the other presents were bad but this certainly was the worst.

**A/N: That was the part that was something like her birthday with the same present.**

Miley made a phony smile and hugged her dad. She mouthed the words "Help Me" to Lilly because she would soon have to go upstairs and change into it. Lilly shrugged. She did not want to go through another year of that.

She started to turn around and walk upstairs to put her new sweater on. She stopped when she heard her dad say, "Wait Miles! There is something else I have to give you."

She turned around and started walking back. He took his hand out from behind his back and handed her a piece of paper. It had a yellowish tint to it. In big, gold, sparkling letters it said the word "CONGRADULATIONS."

The paper said:

CONGRADULATIONS!

Miss Montana you have been selected to be on the show "Singing with Celebrities."

Miley and Lilly started jumping up and down screaming.

"There is more Miley." Robby Ray interrupted.

A big wide smile spread across is face. They froze waiting to se what it would be. Miley was to happy now to consider that it could be another sweater.

They are going to be filming at your school. People auditioning must be from Malibu or go to your school.

While Robby was talking Lilly fainted.

"But what are we going to do about Hannah and Miley? "She asked. Don't worry Miles I have that already worked out. All the papers and forms have been sent in and I have called accepting the invitation for you to be on the show.

"Thank you so much Daddy this is the best present ever!" Miley said hugging her dad.

Lilly popped her head up from the floor and got up five minutes later.

"When does the filming start? "Lilly asked.

It starts in 4 days.

"Yes! That means I don't have to be Lolah to be around you, Miley." Lilly shouted

**

* * *

A/N:This is my first ff r&r please it will make me write faster. I do not have that much time every day to write. Please R&R thanks**


	2. Audition day starts

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I had more time than I thought I would to write this chapter so it has only been 2 days I think. R&R please. Thanks.

The next four days passed very fast. All Miley could think about were the auditions.

"Miley Wake up!" Oliver said nudging her arm

She had been daydreaming for the last five minutes and had started to snore. Luckily before she got any louder she was awake.

"Anyway as you all know we will be having a guest film at our school. She will be here for the next few weeks. Auditions will also be held here." The teacher said.

The bell rang shortly after. "Thanks Oliver," Miley said while she was walking toward her locker.

"No Problem," Oliver replied.

The next morning Miley saw everyone fixing their hair and makeup in the bathroom for Hannah Montana.

Miley heard Amber and Ashley walking down the hall.

"Your outfit is so cute Ashley, " "No Yours is so cute Amber." They said to one another.

They stopped when they got to Lilly and Miley. "Well at least some of us have a good fashion sense" Ashley said. "Yea!" Amber agreed.

"Oooooo. Sssssss." They said in unison while touching their fingers together as they always did.

Miley's POV

"SO when are you coming as Hannah?" Lilly asked me.

"I am leaving school in ten minutes. Then my dad is going to pick me up and I am going to get ready. I should be back here around 11:30. Did I tell you Roxy is coming?"

"Oh Amber and Ashley will love her!" Lilly said in an excited yet sarcastic tone.

"Yea," I laughed.

Well I got to go Lilly. Bye.

Bye Miley.

Tell Oliver I said Bye.

"Okay," Lilly replied.

Miley started walking to the office. She had to wait there until her dad came. She ended up sitting there for five 5 minutes because he came late.

"Come on Daddy drive faster!" I said. I was so excited to come back as Hannah and tell Amber and Ashley off.

"I am going as fast as I can Miley." Robby said.

Sorry dad.

End of Miley's POV

Miley took ten minutes to get her make-up done. She didn't know what to wear though. She pressed the button to pull out her closet. Nothing happened. She pressed the remote control button again and waited for a while. Still, nothing happened .

"Dadddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Miley yelled. "My closet is NOT coming out!"

"Are you sure it just does not need a new battery?" He asked.

"Daddy I am sure. Come here quick." She replied.

Robby came upstairs to look at it. He examined it for a minute or two.

"Well daddy, what's wrong?" She asked impatiently.

He stopped for a second and looked up. "It looks like Jackson has been eating chocolate and playing with it again." He said.

"Jackson! He is so lucky he is not here right now." Miley said in a mad tone.

Robby pressed the button for the closet to see what would happen. This time it stuck down and would not come up no matter how long they waited.

Chocolate was clogged in all the cracks on the device. It took them seven minutes to get all the chocolate off.

"Thanks daddy," Miley said pressing the button as her Hannah closet popped out.

Miley decided on a pink shirt with a crème colored jacket. The sleeves only came up to her elbows, but that was how it was supposed to be. She wore a ripped jean skirt. With it there was a glittery belt and boots that matched her jacket.

Today auditions would start. She would listen to them with her dad. Everyday there would be a new person to help her.

**A/N: some of this might sound a little like American idol but it is different in some ways that you will find out in future chapters.**

Miley finished getting ready and got into the limo.

They were one minute away from the school when they hit traffic. The red light seemed to never turn green. They sat there impatiently for ten minutes. Usually the light would have turned green at least five times by now. Finally the light turned green. They got stuck behind a slow car. It did not start moving until thirty seconds after the light had turned green. At the last second the car sped away. They missed the light. Whey were there so many people driving at this time of day? Miley thought to herself.

While waiting for the light to turn green again Miley said, "Whoops!" She had realized that she left her wig at home. Lucky for her, Robby, her dad was the limo driver for today. He did not seem mad at all. They turned around in the school parking lot because that was the closest place that they could.

When they got home Miley ran into the house as fast as she could. She grabbed the wig, put it on, and examined herself in the bathroom.

Miley got into the limo. The Hannah line rang. Who could it be? It was Lilly.

"Hello?!" Miley said answering the phone.

"Hey its me. Where are you? A bunch of people say they saw a limo outside before then it drove away.

"Were driving now. We had to turn around and go back and get my wig," Miley replied.

Lilly laughed. They both said bye and hung up the phone.

When Miley arrived as Hannah, a crowd formed by the front door. With Roxy in front of Hannah, Robby to the left of her, and another body guard behind her, they walked through the big, shiny metal doors.

**A/N: R&R please. I need four more reviews before I put up another chapter. Please tell me what you think. I might not update for a while because I am thinking of writing a ff for valentines day but I am not sure yet. Thanks for the reviews before.**


	3. Day 1 of auditions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews this chapter might be a little boring like the other ones but some of the stuff in this chapter needs to happen for other chapters. Keep on reviewing. Thanks.**

Last Chapter- Audition day arrives. Miley leaves the school early and is late because she forgets her wig and gets stuck in traffic.

Roxy had to clear the hallway so she could walk by. Today were the auditions for school kids only. As she walked in she could hear people screaming Hannah Montana from all different directions. Most of the kids were on their lunch break when Hannah arrived. Roxy helped a lot. They were able to plow their way through the crowd within five minutes and were in the school auditorium.

"Hello! And we are back with the new show singing with celebrities. Today is the first day of auditioning. This is also the very same school where celebrity, Jake Ryans goes to school. He will also be auditioning to sing with Hannah Montana." Miley heard Sunset, the shows host introduce herself.

**A/N: This is way before Jake has to go to Romania.**

The show was not live so they could cut and edit anything they wanted to. The first day of auditions would broadcast tomorrow night. The auditions would be shown every other day until they were done. Then they would have the show twice a week.

They took a five-minute break. When they came back Hannah would be on camera.

"Are you ready?" Robby asked .

"Ready as I will ever be," Miley replied. "I just don't want to have to tell everyone if they make it and don't. I do not want to have to hurt everyone's feelings. I know everyone that goes here!"

"As long as you go by how well they can sing and NOT how much you like them you will be fine. The people who may least expect may turnout to be the best singers." Robby said.

"I know I know daddy."

The first audition was by one of the only kids Miley had never seen before in her school. He had huge ears and big puffy brown hair that looked like an Afro. His ears were pointy at the tips and stuck out of his hair.

Miley couldn't help but staring at him. She knew that she should not be judging him but she could not help it. His name was Sean. He ended with a high note that sounded like someone screaming.

The second audition went better than the first one. A girl named Jessica, who had been in Miley's class last year, sang.

The auditions flew by. They took several breaks in between all the auditions.

One of the auditions was by Dandruff Danny. He sang Smack that by Akon, which him of all people should not have, sang. During the audition he was shaking his head back and forth. Miley and her dad could see white flakes falling from his head to the ground. It was gross. They both looked at each other in disgust.

At the end of his audition Robby said "Thanks," and was happy it was over even considering what he said before.

At the end of school they had the first CD signing of the day. Johnny Collins came up to Hannah.

"Oh I remember you you're the guy with the really soft hands," Hannah said.

"Y- Yea," he stuttered. Miley had liked him for a while but not any more. Now she had gotten over him and was still just friends. "This is also for my brother Johnny." He said. "But can you sign my poster to Johnny also. M- m- and me my brother h have the same name, "he said smiling. "He is adopted.

She continued signing posters and CDs for another hour or so until her hand cramped up. Then she continued auditions.

The last audition of the day was Jake Ryans. While he sang he stared in Miley's direction the whole time.

"Does he know who I am? How could he know it is me? Is he going to tell anyone about my secret if he doesn't win? God I hope not." Miley thought to herself.

Maybe Jake always stared into space when he sang and Miley never knew it. But she had never heard or saw him sing before.

He was a pretty good singer though. He certainly was not the best. Acting was his thing. Not singing.

A/N: I do not know how some of these people really sing. They might be really good in real life. I do not really know.

Jake did not say anything about it to her that day. If he knew she was Hannah was really her he would have said something by now.

Miley signed over 50 more autographs after that day of auditions was over. Jake was in the middle of the line. He was near a group of girls who went to Miley's school.

Jake asked for the CD to be signed to Jake from Hannah. She signed it and he left.

Lilly was walking by and noticed that the CD was signed to Jake love Miley Stewart. Lilly ran up to him and said, "Chan I see this? Thanks." She took it out of his hands and ran away towards Hannah.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley screamed. Firs the auditions she thought he found out. And now she signed the CD love Miley Stewart. Maybe he did not she it. She tried convincing herself that know one knew.

She quickly got a new CD and made sure she signed it from Hannah. Luckily that was the only CD she signed Miley Stewart. She had never done that before.

She gave the new singed CD to Lilly who rang and gave it back to Jake.

"Sorry!" Lilly said quickly placing the CD in his hand while running away before he could ask any questions.

Jake did not know what had happened so he just went on talking to a group of people as he was before.

Miley finished signing the CDs and left the school to go home. Her first day was over.

**

* * *

A/N: I stayed up for a while last night so it might not make sense cause it was late. It does not really tell about all the auditions just a few. R&R please. I will put up the next chapter after I write it. 4 reviews please. **


End file.
